War
by Tokyo Girl Miu Miu
Summary: When a girl is found outside the Hokage's house, bloodied and broken, and with no memory, what will the Hokage decide to do with her? Will she ever remember why she came to the village?


Mia: This is my first Naruto fic, yay! I do a lot of fics with OCs so don't flame me just couse u don't like them!

Ukari-chan: More power to you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who is she?_

_Where did she come from?_

_What happened?_

Whispers surrounded her ears and entered her head, causing pain.

"…H-Hokage…" was the only thing she knew to say.

"_Hokage? Is she here to assassinate him?"_

"Take her to the hospital."

"Yessir!"

-----------

"Where..?"

She sat up and looked around. She was in torn clothes and blood-stained bandages. She was on a bed with white sheets. A woman, dressed in a nurse's outfit, drew back a white curtain around her bed and smiled at her.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

"My head," she said painfully as she held her head, feeling the bandages.

"Would you like something to drink?" She watched the woman walk to the opposite end of the room and start pouring a glass of water. She was stout, with a kind face and short black hair in a bun.

"There you go, dear," she said softly.

She took the glass and held it, not drinking.

"Can you do something?"

"Of course."

"Who.. who am I?"

The nurse stared, not sure of what to say.

Her eyes teared and she looked pleadingly at the nurse.

"I cant remember anything. Please, tell me who I am."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

She dropped the glass onto the floor, shattering it and shards flying everywhere. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

---------

"What about the girl?"

"Well, sir. She has been taken to the hospital, like you asked. She's been cleaned up and is resting right now."

"I see," the Hokage nodded. "But I believe she is outside my door right now."

Iruka walked over to the door and slid it open. There, sitting outside was the girl from this morning. She looked up and him blankly.

"Come in," said the Hokage. She scrambled inside and kneeled. She bowed low to the floor and stayed there.

"Tell me," he said softly, "Why are you here?"

"Sir, I don't know," she mumbled, sitting up. "I was hoping you would know. I cant remember who I am or why I am here."

Iruka, standing in the corner, examined the girl. She had long hair, light, between blonde and brown. On her head were bandages with dark remains of blood. Her clothes were black and torn.

"You're a ninja," Iruka said aloud.

The Hokage and the girl turned to look at him.

"This morning, you had injuries that looked like they had been caused by kunai. The marks on your arms are from chains. Also, this morning you had torn remains of ninja headgear. We couldn't identify the marking on the metal, it was so twisted and broken."

She continued to stare blankly.

"I don't know. I needed to see the Hokage… but I don't even know where I am right now." She put her hands to her head again and winced.

"That's enough. You don't have to try anymore. Iruka, what shall we do about our visitor?"

"She doesn't remember anything, so she cant be a threat to our village. She could live here and go to school with the other Genin. (is that the spelling?)"

"A school.. for ninja?" she asked softly.

From the hall, a loud crash erupted and then loud yelling ensued.

" You did that on purpose, Sasuke! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Naruto, stop that! You're going to hurt him!" a female voice yelled. Through the door came three small Genin and an adult Jonin.

"Hello, Kakashi," Iruka said to the Jonin with the tall white hair. He was tall and thin, dressed in a ninja's attire and his head band covered on eye. The girl next to him had pink hair and an angry face as she yelled at a blond boy.

"Naruto, you can be such an idiot!"

He just grinned and ignored her. His spiky hair and grin made the girl believe he was a troublemaker.

Her eyes stopped on the last genin. He was taller than the other two. A hard face, like that of a person who had seen too much at a young age.

"I didn't expect so much noise so early in the morning," Hokage said. "You are eher for your next mission isnt that correct, Kakashi?"

"Yes, sir."

"And give us a better mission this time! I don't wanna have to track down that woman's cat again!" the boy called Naruto yelled.

The girl continued to stare at Sasuke blankly.

He caught her eye and stared back.

"What?"

She mumbled something and looked at the floor.

"Hey, who's that?" Naruto asked, suddenly noticing her.

"Naruto!" The girl dragged him outside and spoke to him in whispers.

"That's the girl they found this morning! She doesn't know who she is," she said softly. "Now shut up already!"

"Kakashi, why don't you take this girl on the mission today? We believe she is a ninja from another village. Maybe some work will bring some memories back. Is that alright?"

She suddenly realized that he was talking to her and nodded, silent.

"Good. Your mission for today is to go on a practice messenger mission. Kakashi will set everything up for you."

(Naruto: WHAT?)

_Messenger?_

"Come on," the Jonin named Kakashi said, walking out.

She quickly sat up and bowed to Iruka and Hokage before running out. She followed the three genin and one jonin out of the Hokage's house and through the village. She kept her head down as people stopped and stared at her. They didn't stop for a long time until they reached the forest surrounding the village.

The Jonin stopped and turned to look at his students.

"Hey, you. Can you talk?"

She looked up, confused.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Can you tell me your name?"

"No," she said softly.

"Well, then. Let's introduce you to your group members. This is Naruto. He's the idiot of the group. (hey!) This is Sakura. She is a good ninja, you should stay with her for guidance. And this is Sasuke, he is the top genin in his class. I am Kakashi-sensei. Well, lets get started."

His words faded away as she looked at Sasuke again.

_Who.. I know you…?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLZ review!


End file.
